StarStruck Remix
by LELIZABETHC
Summary: When Karter moves to San Antonio, Texas she isn't so excited to be living in the same town as Austin Mahone. She has never liked him, but will her feelings change when she meets him? I'll try and post 2 chapters a week, please comment what you think and favorite it, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Karter

Karter

The sun hurt my eyes, it was the first day of school and i was already sick of it. A new state, a new school, a new town, new people. "A new life" my mom had added after she told me we were moving, I didn't need a new life. I was the quiet type who only had a few good friends, but I was an athlete. I spent a lot of my time at practice or in a gym. My life was how I wanted it, I didn't need to move and start over. But the choice wasn't mine, my moms job was transferring. We packed up and left the first week of august. Now i was standing on the street corner of San Antonio, the bus pulled into view and stopped a few feet in front of me. I climbed up the steps, and it was like the whole bus looked at me, they stared at me for a few seconds and then they all went back to their conversations and I sat in the first empty seat. I put my headphones in and leaned against the window, i zoned out, but as the bus pulled into the school, i started to focus more on the music, it was "say your just a friend" by Austin Mahone. I quickly changed the song, i couldn't stand him, for the past 2 years all i had heard was how amazing Austin was. It started to sicken me and now i was living in the same town as him. We pulled into the parking lot and i walked through the grass toward the school. i had worn ripped skinny jeans with a peach tank top and a grey cardigan and my favorite grey hightop converse. I had long blonde hair, that i always wore straight but it was naturally waved. I was nervous as I walked into the doors, it was a herd of kids, I was walking to my first class when I was him. He was surround by his friends, wearing skinny jeans and a grey v-neck. He looked straight at me, i met his eyes then quickly looked away. i turned into my class. Great, he goes to the same school as me. I just hoped we didn't have any classes together.


	2. Chapter 2: Austin

Austin

Maybe it was her eyes, crystal blue, they were beautiful. My heart stopped when i saw her, she was skinny with long blonde hair, she was breath taking. I couldn't help but stare, her eyes caught mine, but i couldn't look away, she put her head down and walked into her class. I had never seen her before, and if i would have i wouldn't have been able to forget her. She must be new, I wanted to know her name, I wanted to met her. I had never felt like this. " Austin" Ben yelled "your gonna be late"

"Wait Ben, did you see that girl?"

"What girl? Austin come on, you have Lacie"

"I know" I had been dated Lacie for 7 months, but i was only dating her because she was popular and my friends wanted me to. It felt wrong, but i couldn't disappoint them or her, so i kept dating her. The bell rang and i turned and headed for class, all i knew was that i hoped i had a class with that girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Karter

Karter

First block seemed like minutes, it was english, I was smart so school was a natural thing. The bell rang and I picked up my books and walked out, the halls were filled with students rushing from class to class. I was off to social studies, the classes were flying by. I had only talked to one girl, her name was Claire she told me she would help show me around, and we had almost every class together. The lunch bell rang i walked to the cafeteria. I got my lunch an looked this wasn't a huge school but it was big enough to make me feel lost. Claire waved at me and i sat next to her. When i sat down i saw Austin he was at a table across the room, he was laughing with his friends. He thinks he is so popular, ugh I can't stand it. Claire introduced me to her friends Elise, Jenna, Mary, and Abby, there was more but i couldn't remember. The bell rang and i headed for my last class it was science, my favorite class. I navigated the hall until i found the room, i sat at the back table. The class started to fill up and Mary came and sat by me. She was pretty with short brown hair but she wore a lot of makeup. Then he walked in and sat in the only open chair next to his friend. Of course was all i could think.


	4. Chapter 4: Austin

Austin

I saw her sit with Claire at lunch, she was already making good friends. But walking into science and seeing her sitting at that desk, made me excited. She was sitting next to Mary, who was laughing at something the girl said. I wanted to know her name, i wanted to meet her. Why was i so interested in this girl? The teacher started to call names, Ben, Mary, Mark, Ally, Karter, wait we don't have a karter. Thats her name. "Ben the new girl, her name is Karter," I whispered. " So? What does it matter dude." What did it matter? I was going crazy for some girl i had never met. I tried to focus on the teacher, but my mind kept drifting back to her. I was going to the studio after class and then a movie with Lacie, Ben, and Jenna. Lacie was my girlfriend i reminded myself, and Karter wasn't meant for me. But she was beautiful, and for some reason i knew i needed her. Next class they would assign lab partners, i wanted so badly for her to be mine. Maybe when i met her she would be mean and i would be able to go back to Lacie and forget about her. But just by the way she looked, i could tell that she was sweet. Then the bell rang and she walked out of class with Mary.


	5. Chapter 5: Karter

Karter

Science went fast, the bell rang, and everyone was packing up, " So, how was your first day?" Mary asked.

"It was good, but to be honest, I didn't want to be going to the same school as Austin Mahone."

"Really? Usually every girl comes here and thinks Austin will fall head over heels for her. But it never happens, he has a girlfriend, her names Lacie. I'd be careful around her." What she said shocked me.

"Why?"

"She's the most popular girl, not to sound cliche but she is quick to judge."

"Okay"

"Cya tomorrow Karter" She said as we walked out the doors, she waved and walked toward her car. I walked toward the bus, i looked down at my phone. Mya, my best friend from Indiana, had already texted. "Hey, how as the first day of school" she had sent.

"Austin goes to the same school as me, ugh. Ill call you later" i replied but before i looked, i hit something and dropped all my stuff. I looked up Austin was staring at me.

"I'm so sorry" he said bending down to pick my stuff up. I bent down to, he grabbed my book and my phone and stood up. He looked down at my phone, "Thanks" I said quickly, he handed me my stuff all i could do was turn away. "Sorry" He said again. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl staring straight at me, that must be Lacie. I turned and walked onto the bus and sat near the back.


	6. Chapter 6: Austin

Austin:

"What was that all about?" Lacie asked, her voice sounded mad.

"I just ran into her, Lacie. She's new and i felt bad"

"She's pathetic, she probably came to this school because you were here, just like every girl."

"I honestly doubt it, she doesn't seem like it, she barely even looked at me while i picked up her stuff. Maybe she will be different."

"Are you defending her?" Her voice was sharp.

"Of course not, i was just trying to be positive."

"Good,"

"There's my bus, I gotta go. Bye" I hugged her and walked toward the bus. I sat in the back, this bus would take me to the studio. My agent set it up for me, so it wouldn't be as hard on my parents. What had happened minutes kept replaying in my head. The way she looked down at me, she looked so innocent, with her beautiful eyes, again I couldn't look away. But she could, and she did. The think what shocked me the most was what her phone had said something about me going to the same school as her and after it said ugh. Like it was a bad thing, does she not like me? Am I getting a bad reputation? I put headphones in to stop myself from thinking to much, but my mind kept going back to her.


End file.
